


A New Start with a Side of Love

by S1lver9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1lver9/pseuds/S1lver9
Summary: This is a story of Love and Adventure between two people.A Female Hero who has a huge crush on her Childhood friend.And a male thief/rouge, who is her childhood friend and joined her when she started her quest.This is an original work I'm transferring from another account.





	1. Pushed to Decide

POV third

Our story begins in the dead of night, over at the town bar/guild hall.

BANG!

"-And that is why Klint should leave the Hero's Party!" Zeke, the Martial Artist screamed out loud in the tavern that the Hero's Party was staying at.

At the table sat 6 individuals, who all came together to defeat the Demon Lord.

Rebecca Pyraheart, a young mage with the title "Hero's Mage". She joined the party after they rescued her from her former master/teacher, who wanted to sacrifice her to get immortality. For some reason, she hates both the Hero and Klint, as she still believes that they could have saved her master.

Next up is Sebastian Fullforce, the tank of the group thanks to his Greatshield that he received from the king he used to served. For some reason, he hates Klint alongside Zeke, though for Sebastian, it's cause he feels that Klint is to weak to be joining the group. Possesses the title "Hero's Shield".

Next is the Cleric of the team and Rebecca's younger sister, Stephanie Pyraheart. Like her sister, she hates both the Hero and Klint, though her hatred isn't as strong since she wasn't there when the incident happened. Possesses the title"Hero's Healer".

After the Cleric is one of the recent members of the party (only joined 6 months ago from present), and possessor of the title "disciple of the Hero's Frontline", Zeke Frostbringer. Hates Klint due to how close he is to the hero, cause after getting saved by the Hero, Zeke fell in love with them.

Next up is the person who almost everyone in the group hates, Klint Farfield, a rouge who is helpful dealing with traps, mapping areas, and lock picking doors/treasure chests. Childhood friends with the Hero, and the only other survivor of the Village that he and the Hero lived in for years, until it was destroyed by Demons. Does not posses a title linking him to the Hero. Possesses the skill: "Subspace Inventory", but was not blessed by the goddess of the world.

And finally, the Hero of the group, and the only person to ever get the class "Dragon Slayer", Elizabeth Stormfell, Klint's childhood friend and the current Hero. After their village was destroyed, the two of them decided to travel together, build a team, and defeat the Demon Lord. However, these two never thought they'd see this, where four of their members want Klint kicked from the party... Even though they were only able to join BECAUSE he was able to convince her that they could be helpful.

As she stares at her party, the other tavern goers have either left due to fear, or stayed due to fear.

She stares at the four "Are you all sure you want him out of the party?... After all, *slams her fist onto the table, almost breaking it* "he's the only reason I even LET you four join!"

Stephanie, Rebecca, and Sebastian all flinched while Zeke just stared at her in anger. In his head, he was thinking "why is she mad at us about trying to improved the party? He isn't even blessed by the goddess!"

After waiting a bit to see if anyone else wanted to say anything, Elizabeth stands up, anger and annoyance in her eyes. "Very well, I'll decide tomorrow morning what will happen. *Sighs* I'm going to rest." As she leaves, the rest of her party gives Klint the death stares as they also leave to their respective rooms, leaving Klint alone in the tavern.

Time Skip

Klint is in his room, worried about what will happen to him after tomorrow morning, until-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey, Klint. You there?" He hears from behind the door. Still half asleep, he drags himself out of bed to get the door.

"Yeah, just... Give me a minute." He then makes his way to the door, opening it to reveal it was Elizabeth. "Hey, you ok?"

She laughs lightly "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" The two of you start laughing lightly, making sure you don't wake anyone up. After a minute, she wipes her eyes a bit before speaking. "So, if you do get kicked out tomorrow, do you have any plans for the future?"

"Well, if I'm kicked out, I'll probably become an adventurer."

"An adventurer?"

"Yeah, it's a great way, besides joining the Hero's Party, to be able to leave a village and explore the world." Out of the corner of his eyes, Klint notices that Elizabeth was smiling sadly. He then turns to her and tells her "whether I'm kicked out, or leave, that's the type of life I want to live. Though... *Turns away from her* *speaks softly* I might like it more if you'd join me..."

Surprisingly, Elizabeth heard that and blushed alittle. "Oh, really~?"

Klint, finding out that she heard that, turns into a blushing mess. "WAIT-WHAT?! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT!" Elizabeth laughs lightly again.

"It's fine, but you never know... it could happen." She then starts to leave, and lucky for her, Klint wasn't able to hear the last part she says. "Anyway, Night Klint."

Still a blushing mess "N-night, Elizabeth."

The two then enter their rooms and close the door, though only one of them went straight to bed. Elizabeth looks at her weapons and armors before muttering "an adventurer, huh..."

Time Skip

It's a new day and also the day Klint might get kicked out of the party. As he makes his way downstairs to the lobby, he hears three people shouting the same question all at once.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR DISBANDING THE PARTY?!


	2. The Choice She Made

Titles, the embodiment of one of the five Goddess's Divine Protection and Blessings. Each goddess governors a certain aspect of life.

The Goddess of Light: Theia

The Goddess of Darkness/Death: Helena

The Goddess of Craft: Brigid

The Goddess of Adventure: Merida

The Goddess of Life: Selene

Each goddess watches over the people they grant their blessings to, from simple farmers to the Kings, Queens, and even the Hero themselves. Sadly, those without Blessings are looked down upon poorly, as either half-breeds or "Bless-less", as people believe that the goddesses only grant their protection to those who are worthy...

When a person is born, for 5 years they are given the title "New Born" from the Goddess of life, and once they turn 5, they must go to a church to receive an oracle from one of the Goddesses that grants them their title and decides their fate in the world. Those who deviate from their fate are branded "Sinners" and will only be able to birth "Bless-less" children unless an "Offering" is made...

After getting downstairs, Klint enters the lobby of the tavern, where the rest of the party are at, staring daggers at him. Sitting opposite them is Elizabeth, in a brand new outfit, one that lets her move around more freely then the heavy armor that Sebastian and the King made her wear. Truthfully, her old armor gave the impression that she was a bulky guy, do to how bulky it looked, or at least that's what Klint always thought. Worse is that the armor prevented her from using her primary weapon (a great sword) due to the armor getting caught on itself, making her switch to using a one-handed sword.

"AH, Klint, you're here!" Elizabeth said as she got up from her chair. As she got close to Klint, Zeke stopped her with an angry look on his face.

"Wait a moment, Hero-sama!" Elizabeth gets angry by that word "What do you mean you're disbanding the party?!"

"It's as I've said, Zeke." Turns to them "Klint is the only reason I even let you four join the party, and now you all want him kicked out? Not happening. Though I know that you all will keep pestering me about it, so I might as well disband this party and start again just us." After saying that, she walks past Zeke, though not without hitting his shoulder with hers, knocking him onto the ground as she makes her way to Klint.

Zeke, after getting up, got really pissed about it. "So, that's it!? You're just going to give up on being a hero! All for a stupid Bless-less!"

The moment she heard that word, Elizabeth froze. Then, after a few seconds, she quickly drew her sword "Dragon's Bane", quickly charging at him, knocked him onto the floor, keeping the blade right up against his neck, eyes showing no hint of remorse as she stares at him, fear in his eyes.

"... What did you just call him, Zeke?..." she asks, staring at him with even more hatred than he's even seen nor felt. He knew, if he says anything else to anger her once more, he will die, so he kept his mouth shut, fear still in his eyes.

Before he could say anything, Klint calls out to Elizabeth "Elizabeth, let's stop here, otherwise you might actually kill him!" She looks at Klint before looking back at Zeke, who was still afraid. She then lowers her sword and stands back up. However, before Zeke could even get up, she stomps on his n*ts hard before kicking him at the same spot, sending him flying towards a wall, and then walks away as he groans in pain.

The two then begin to leave the tavern as Zeke tries to get up. He wanted to stop her, he wanted to make her realize that he was needed and Klint wasn't, he wanted her to know that he loves her, but now?... Now he can't tell her... He can't be by her side anymore.

Sadly, the other three are also feeling bad. With the Hero's Party disbanded, Sebastian must now return to the king and inform him of the events. Meanwhile, Rebecca was dishearten after finding out that the "Hero" would choose a "Bless-less" over her, meaning that to the hero, she was less then a Bless-less one, which damaged her pride as a mage, leaving Stephanie to try to help her sister. 

After Elizabeth and Klint left, the four, dishearten and defeated, left the tavern and the town forever...


End file.
